The wall of memes
Rat loves steam Rat's disdain for Steam is well known in the entire community. Calling it malware and not even giving it the time of day. At a certain point he didn't even want to misuse the software. So whenever people want to game with Rat, they'll have to seek an alternative to steam or just not invite him. The story Rat gives as to why he dislikes steam is because he had to install it to play Half Life 2 and he didn't want to. "I wanna play half life, but..." Dark's exit of SoFo Dark quit the SoFo community with a killer line, and to this day it's being quoted all over the world because it is one of the most memorable lines out there. 'Wish you guys best of luck, I am out. I refuse to remain part of some discord "community" with someone proudly showing off a symbol associated with racism and the third reich with each post they write.' The Cuck and the Neo Nazi A fairytale about Goldenmaster and Rena, by de la fontaine. Heck, she even made her own page, which in itself is a meme. Pffft so did Seiichi, hey the superhero and the Alice need their own appreciations you know? Burnt Burnt is no longer named as such, what his name is now is unknown. And it won't get updated here, even after all he's done, that info is better not disclosed. Paedophilia Bancho: "Burnt should maybe get a job instead of raping little girls." Though, paedophilia jokes triggered something in Burnt one time. Suicide Burnt was stalking someone on the nets and it got out of hand. It resulted in Burnt throwing a fit out of jealousy, threatening to commit suicide. To the stalked person's credit, they called the local cops (cause they knew where Burnt lived) and reported a suicide attempt, Burnt is now under care. Cancer After being a rebound of a rebound, Burnt went to town on some people. First feigning throat cancer and using his good friend Bancho to relay nasty messages to the people he despised. It sure was a fun time for everyone involved, and its scars are still seen and felt today. Most people still believe he really has cancer, but those that don't, have turned his whole condition into a joke. Feigning cancer and raging ironically, and often comparing that they can't get worse than Burnt. Cause let's be honest, it was a real dick move that more than warrants people holding a grudge. IM Soon Roger UO's greatest creation. Vera Vera was an odd duck to most the people currently frequenting UO at the time, and that's saying a lot. From her cryptic messages to her amazingly late and confusing responses, she is best known for her "giggles". TBC The D is in love with the 29 year old me... *giggles* Rokkenjima What a joke. Rolo's ideal Easter dinner It does not involve rabbit. "MO's full of bad people" Well, then you are lost! Sarah's pc She's active in the community. Name Changes Name changes weren't all too common, as people wanted to stay identifiable. Some people changed their name to random shit everyday for lolz, but still identified as their default name (like Snoe) so they don't count. On the other hand, there were others that wanted to change their nick, but one person changed it so much that is basically became a joke to change your own nick. The following people changed their name (those I know of): Bern -> Sonata Dartz -> Aurora Nico -> Dai, Nico, Junko, Alice, Kimika, Kohomi, Yumi, Ayumi, Yurika, Rusalka Schwägelin, Fate, Sayaka, Kyouko, Mistress, Yuri, Malleus, Miho, Mai, Yukino, Miya, ... Gi He was just too pure for us Kanato_Sakamachi Just Kanato. "I just finished masturbating" Uryuu~ and stuff Umineko Online Wikia The wikia was created by Casca as a joke on Halloween but did fuck all with it afterwards. Members of UO all gathered their info on a certain page as a group activity. A while after that, Rolo used the wikia to write some ironic stories about what happened on UO during the rift, sadly that page got removed. After some vandalization a recordkeeper was appointed, self-appointed that is. He welcomes all additions to the wiki and edits, as long as it's just trolling. From the start the wiki has been a meme, but this page should exist to document all the random shit that happened and memes spawned from UO (and subsequent ones from SoFO and MO, as they spawned from UO; even AO UO ones are welcome). To the SoFo and MO vandals out there, assuming they even read this shit, let's work together on this wiki and come to agreements, the other vandals can still vandalize, i expect nothing less from them (like Rena and her minions).